This invention relates to swimming pool cleaning devices generally, and more specifically to an improved tool to remove debris from a swimming pool utilizing a frame with a net retained thereon by a retaining member.
Prior art devices, sometimes called "pool rakes", have utilized a modular approach to attempt to permit replacement of parts of the rake that may tend to wear out. Among such prior art modular devices is the Aquapro #BR18. Such devices typically include a replaceable net sized and configured to fit a frame, a replaceable elongated clip to hold the net to the frame, and attachment means to attach the frame to a handle or pole.
These prior art attempts to permit assembly and/or replacement of parts have been less than satisfactory. Among other things, the prior art devices of which this inventor is aware do not permit ready assembly or removal of the elongated clip from the frame. In certain circumstances, a screwdriver or other implement is required to accomplish the removal, by prying the clip from the frame. Sometimes this removal is so awkward or difficult that the net, the frame, and/or the clip itself can be further damaged or destroyed during the operation, or the user's hands can be injured.
In addition, although some prior art clips are assertedly shaped to assist in scooping up debris, their actual shape does not provide a smooth, uninterrupted ramping surface to urge the debris into the net.
Additionally, many prior art tools of this type are not adequately designed to withstand the forces that can be generated from normal use, and therefore break at the neck of the attachment to the handle or pole. This can result in catastrophic failure of the tool requiring replacement of the frame member, damage to the net, and related problems and costs.